


Full Circle

by MarbleWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e18 Absence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf
Summary: TAG to 14x18 ABSENCE. Dean thinks on the events that took place. It feels like this has happened before.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
> 
>  
> 
> I bawled during this episode! I never really liked Mary but dang that hurt!

Full Circle 

Tag to NEWEST EPISODE 14X18 ABSENCE 

I was four years old again. Someone telling me my mother was gone. She was gone. I could still smell it. Feel it. My baby brother near by, but this time my father was gone. I lit fire to my mother’s body, much like Azazel did so long ago, something else was ignited as well.   
“Kill the thing that killed mom.”   
Did we come full circle? Does it begin Again? Will I have twenty years of constant hunting ahead of me? To hunt down the THING that killed mom. I look to my brother and flash back to a baby swaddled in a light blanket. Would Sam be able to do it? Sam had another part of John. The dreaded possibility of killing his “son”. It would probably be landed on me again. Sam is looking at me, like he knows what I’m thinking and the profound pain hits me. Jack hadn’t been around long but he had become family. Jack reminded me of Sam in some ways and that thought curls my stomach. My gun feels heavy against my back and I draw it slowly, curling my fingers along the grip tightly.   
We had come full circle, I can feel it. I can smell it. I can see it in Sam’s eyes… Sam and I drive away from ashes, driving towards a long hunt. To kill the thing that killed mom.


End file.
